


Coinage

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [4]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://zeldafaulkner.tumblr.com/">zeldafaulkner</a>, who asked for "Nasir tells Agron about Chadara after she dies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coinage

Chadara is not all dark corners and quick couplings, Nasir tells Agron.

Chadara, legs open or not, is worth ten of them, Nasir exclaims, awash in indignation, shaken still by recent grief. How can they not see her light?

Agron recalls betrayal to cause and though he stands with Nasir, he does so reluctantly.

Nasir speaks softly of Chadara, and Agron can only squirm, loyalties torn as he listens.

Chadara takes to Nasir like bee to honey from moment he arrives in villa. Spends every moment not drudging under head slave or lying under dominus happily instructing Nasir in common tongue.

Head body slave is dark-haired man of middling beauty who resents pre-adolescent Nasir on sight. Chadara distracts body slave from kicking in Nasir’s teeth, bribes jealous cook not to poison Nasir’s food. 

Her only coin is body, and she pays it over and over for Nasir.

Chadara is there after Nasir, finally of age, has endured first visit to dominus’ bedroom. She shares stolen wine, gossips about favorite topic, men. Keeps him somehow from slashing own throat until he becomes favored slave.

Keeps Nasir alive long enough for Agron’s loving hands to touch, is all Agron hears, and he stares at Nasir.

Nasir who still bristles all over, hungry for blood of all who piss on Chadara’s grave. 

Agron draws sword. I would slay them for you. Tell me who.

Nasir laughs bitterly. Too many to name, and rebellion would collapse if you kept word. But Agron. It is enough that you see her light.


End file.
